The present invention is related to a super genotype called xe2x80x98Ranisahibaxe2x80x99 a variety of demask rose (Rosa damascena var. bifera) developed through a comprehensive scheme of half-sib Progeny selection. The plant is a novel plant in the damask rose land race, long grown in Kannauj areas of Uttar Pradesh, India. The variety xe2x80x98Ranisahibaxe2x80x99 readily allows its vegetative multiplication by stem cuttings, its genotype having all morpho-physiological traits including doubled oil yielding ability is firmly fixed after the somatic multiplication so as to give a guarantee for sustained yield advancement.
The land race of damask rose, which in recent years has been commercially grown in the Kannauj areas of Uttar Pradesh, India is a major economic crop utilized for its very costly essential oil (Rs.2.25 lakhs per kg) obtained from its freshly harvested flowers by distillation. However, there is a need for its genetic improvement with respect to its problems related to poor oil content and oil yield, irregular bearing in flowers and erratic bearing in individual plants due to blind shoots and barren plants, which are primarily the result of a lack of genetic diversity in the vegetatively derived clones. With a view to solving these problems, our research efforts were directed to the seed progeny selections instead of giving much emphasis on direct clonal selections. Extensive efforts were made to achieve elite out-crossed progeny through controlled half-sib matings in an original large population raised from mixed (dissimilar) stem cuttings collected from the perennial rose plantations in farmers"" fields of Kannauj areas of India and establish the obtained elite progeny through productivity trails in contrasting environments of sub tropical plain (Pantnagar) and hill (Purara), India.
The main object of the invention is to develop a novel rose plant having wide adaptability and capable of growing in sub-tropical and hilly agroclimatic conditions.
Another object is to provide a rose plant yielding essential oil having high geraniol content coupled with a low concentration of undesirable wax component in the essential oil.
A further object is to develop a novel rose plant having globular canopy that allows equal distribution of sunlight to the flowers, thereby producing enhanced flower biomass.
Yet another object is to develop a novel rose plant having high flower yield.
Accordingly, the invention provides novel, high essential oil yielding stable plant of Rosa damascena, called xe2x80x98Ranisahibaxe2x80x99 having the following firmly fixed new combination of characters, distinct from the known varieties/land races of R. damascena: 
a. Light green stem, red purple (73D) flowers as classified by The xe2x80x9cR.H.S. Color Chart,xe2x80x9d published by The Royal Horticultural Society, 80 Vincent Square, London SWIP 2PE, 1995, globular canopy allowing equal distributon of sunlight to the flowers, that enhances flower biomass,
b. High flower yield,
c. Additional economic yield in off-season, and
d. Yielding essential oil containing 30-35% geraniol, 5-7% geranyl acetate, 4-5% citronellol, 7-8% PE alcohol and 1-3% linalool content, and wax content of about 6-7.1% .
The plant is described herein in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings. The said description should not be construed as limitation on the sphere or scope of the invention.